


(Fanart) Spurs

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Captain Kirk enjoys a nice bath at the end of a hot Yeehawgust Day





	(Fanart) Spurs

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  



End file.
